People use electronic devices for communication, socializing, entertainment, work, navigation, web browsing, and a variety of other functions. However, an electronic device typically has a limited amount of energy charged in the battery, thus restricting how often and for how long a user may use the electronic device. For example, people may use their electronic devices throughout the day, and then may have to turn off or otherwise limit the use of their devices toward the end of the day when they notice that their battery charges are close to being depleted. Additionally, some people may carry chargers and may attempt to find open electrical outlets to charge their electronic devices when their battery charges are running low. Furthermore, different people often use their electronic devices in very different ways from other people such that conventional power management configurations may not be useful for some individuals.